OrcaMask
OrcaMask (オルカマスク Orukamasuku) is an Nocturne with an orca motif, the wife of BaleenMask, a (retired) Nocturne hero and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Prior to retirement, OrcaMask was a loud-mouth, energetic, feisty and spunky Nocturne warrior who was always out for danger and excitement. She was fearless when it came to missions and especially with dealing the Nocturne Titans. She then soon met BaleenMask and initially didn't like him so much, but the two then grew to warm up to each other, and eventually fell in love with each other. Following the apparent demise of the Nocturne Titans thanks to her and BaleenMask's efforts, OrcaMask and BaleenMask protected their world some more, before then it became apparent that it was no longer in harm's way. As such, she and BaleenMask went into retirement. 10 years later, OrcaMask has become something of a a shadow of her former self. Having become an incredibly fat and lazy literal whale, OrcaMask wants nothing more than to gorge on more food and lay down, maybe swim once and a while, and then go back to living. She can at times come off as rude because of this behaviour, however she is a nice gal behind her rough and bulky demeanor. She doesn't seem to mind being called fat or obese at all. History Backstory During her late teens, OrcaMask was a local hero in her hometown, before then making it to other cities and would later go on to combat the upcoming threat of the Nocturne Titans. She was later joined up with BaleenMask and while the two didn't get off to a good start, they soon become close friends and eventually got married. Soon after they saved the world from the Nocturne Titans, they retired. Thanks to their work, they would be seen as legendary heroes. 10 years later however... Robbed Blind! Back to Square One!! While her and BaleenMask didn't directly appear, she and BaleenMask were mentioned by CondorMask as contacts he knew that could help them in this situation. Debut: OrcaMask & BaleenMask Back In Action (Sort Of) OrcaMask first appeared in RP where CondorMask, FlamingoMask and IkaMask (and SquidMask) appeared at her's and BaleenMask's underwater base/home. OrcaMask initially saw them as intruders, but then CondorMask reminded her that it was him. There it had became apparent that OrcaMask and BaleenMask had really let themselves go over the years. CondorMask came to ask them if they could him, FlamingoMask and IkaMask get their devices (FlamingoMask's belt and Ika Sticker) back from the Nightmare Five. OrcaMask and BaleenMask agreed, as it was finally time for them to do something. Pegasus Fantasy! OrcaMask and BaleenMask then swam out of their base and traveled, first stopping at Kagoshima to eat though. OrcaMask as well as BaleenMask then chowed down on some sushi, along with the rest of the gang. Their meal was interrupted however by the arrival of some Shadelinqs; OrcaMask then bust into action by performing her Orca Deathblow Bite against some Shadelinqs, as well as using her gauntlets against some, battering them. However, then a new hero arrived onto the scene that would change their mission---PegasusMask!!! After dealing with the Shadelinqs, PegasusMask went up to greet OrcaMask (and BaleenMask), but was much surprised to had seen them gained so much weight. OrcaMask replied that a lot can happen within ten years. The Incredible Shrinking Nocturnes! The Doctor is In! WIP All Or Nothing! Coming To A Close With The Nightmare Five WIP Abilities & Arsenal OrcaMask= * Shadow Manipulation: OrcaMask has control over shadow energy. * Gravity Manipulation: OrcaMask has control over gravity energy. ** Orca Bomb: OrcaMask's signature attack, OrcaMask can fire a powerful beam made up of gravity energy that she can use to fire at her foes. Can usually destroy enemies in one or a few hits. ** Weight Remove: Thanks to her gravity powers, OrcaMask can also remove the weight off of herself to move quicker, weigh less and allow herself to do more in situations where her heavy mass would have been a hindrance. ** Weight Increase: OrcaMask can also increase and add weight to herself or others as well. ** Orca Orbital Track: OrcaMask can place several objects around her and send them spinning around and around, of which she can either use an offensive shield for herself or then use launch as a barrage of projectiles against her foes. ** Orca Gravtion Punch: OrcaMak can deliver very powerful gravity-coated punches against her foes. With the help of her gauntlets, this can cause extra damage. * Orca Gauntlets: OrcaMask is armed with two giant metallic armored gauntlets that she can use for combat to bash and punch at her foes. Their punching force is very strong and capable of sending an crushing weaker foes in a few hits. * Orca Belly Flop: Originally known as "Orca Eblow Drop", this technique evolved as OrcaMask's stomach grew. OrcaMask can leap very high up in the air (usually by jumping off of something high) and then propel herself sky high, before then plummeting down below, to which she can then land down and crush her targeted opponent. Even if not aiming for anyone in particular it can do damage as it can send a gravity wave for a few miles apart. When performed on water, it can send a big tidal wave. * Blowhole Spray: OrcaMask can shoot out a stream of water from her blowhole. * Adept Swimmer: OrcaMask can swim at fast speeds underwater. * Strength: OrcaMask is very strong. * Thick Hides: OrcaMask has very thick fat hides that also act as secondary armor, making her skin very hard to pierce or blow at, with energy beams also doing little damage to her. Spears also do no damage to her. * Mouth: OrcaMask has a very big mouth, in where she is capable of fitting three Shadelinqs all at once inside her mouth. With it she can also do/has: ** Orca Deathblow Bite: OrcaMask can deliver a deadly bite against her opponents to which she speeds up at her foe and then opens her big mouth, before then chomping down and bites at her targeted opponent, to which she can then forcefully tear and rip off of her opponents. Can normally deliver fatal blows to her foes. ** Sharp Teeth: OrcaMask has razor-sharp teeth to which she can use to bite down and tear on her foes's skin with. * Enhanced Agility: Despite her bulk, OrcaMask is still able to move and got at fast speeds. * Cold Immunity: OrcaMask is immune to freezing cold temperatures, be it ice or snow. |-|Original Form= OrcaMask's original form/appearance prior to gaining weight and ten years later. * Same Abilities: OrcaMask had the same abilities back then as she does now. Weaknesses * Light Energy: OrcaMask is weak to light energy. * Easily Disinterested: OrcaMask can lose interest into fights quickly. * Laziness: Contributing to above, OrcaMask is also pretty lazy and is prone to slack off. Trivia * OrcaMask is the first Nocturne to recieve a page without the original Shadowblood name put on. * OrcaMask was one of the very earliest of Gallibon the Destroyer's Nocturne ideas, dating back to 2016, where she was originally set to be the third Nocturne of Gallibon's, coming after FlamingoMask and LobsterMask. However she was put on hold for a long while, until finally Gallibon revived her in recent times. * OrcaMask is similar to the obscure Batman villain Orca. * She often makes actual orca noises when moving. * Originally she was going to appear as a mentor type figure on her own to train FlamingoMask. This was mostly kept the same, only with the addition of her husband BaleenMask and being a "mentor" type figure to PegasusMask instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Nocturne Category:Married Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Aquatic motifs Category:Nocturne Hero